


狼與他的靈魂／Wolf and Man

by Sheng



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wolf! Mycroft, 動物半AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「我常常在想，我是為了想要的世界而奮鬥？是為了存在的世界而奮鬥？還是為了即將要改變的世界而奮鬥？」</p><p>一個陰謀促使邁可羅夫特產生變異，另一種面相的他在倫敦街頭遇上雷斯垂德。<br/>是運氣，或是災難？</p><p>當英超聯賽的票根遞到雷斯垂德眼前，他該拿什麼償還大英政府的另眼相待？<br/>靈魂如果能夠交談，映在瞳眸裡的是？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有一點點動物AU走向，但大致上和影集設定差不多。  
> [《狼與他的靈魂》刊物資訊頁](http://likefirstmeet.weebly.com/wolf-revised.html)

邁可羅夫特深深吐出一口氣，讓在背後的水泥灰牆成為自己不致癱軟在地的支柱。

對方顯然經過縝密計算的時日讓他明白自己初始判斷地太過輕忽，那個頗具特色的手法與計畫在過去的數個小時內總讓他難以抹滅乍然驟起的異樣即視感。  
而此刻，他將為自己輕率地忽視內心深處毫無理由的直覺指示而付出代價。

心臟狠狠地撞擊過胸腔，彷彿全身都將被肋骨內最重要的器官反覆地來回拖行，政府官員奮力用左手壓抑住自己胸臆間脈動過快的心搏，即使他明白自身的行為不過是徒勞無功。

來、來不及了──

右手驀然放開了緊握在手心中的木質傘柄，下一刻，被華貴西服完美包裹住的尊貴膝頭猝然跪倒在髒亂的水泥地上。  
名貴黑傘倒落在地的聲響在夜色的死寂裡沉悶迴盪。

　　☂

「當蒸氣動力在大英帝國取代人力之前，總是有人要在機械般的日常生活中被耗盡與榨乾。這些基層職員忍受著高溫炙烤，他們與農夫和耕牛共同榮幸地成為建立這個國家的基石。」

雷斯垂德奔跑在悶熱的柏油路上，用盡全力追趕那個小偷、罪證嫌疑人、或是未來法庭上竊盜罪的被告時，少年時期曾閱讀過的那些關於種族主義的某段敘述突然堂而皇之地竄進他沒有多少思考空間的腦袋，銀髮探長的唇角不禁彎出一曲嘲諷。

至少他們的工作還有被蒸氣取代的空間。

浸潤汗水的襯衫黏膩地如同陷溺無法掙脫的沼澤，他無法克制自己在這一刻顯得如此苛薄。  
觸手可及的距離被九十度轉角拉開了差距，他不耐煩地嘖了一聲，倏然停止步伐貼靠住牆角，深吸一口氣後，微微探頭。

火光乍現──

雷斯垂德驚詫地倒抽了口氣。  
看見一隻黑狼撲倒在自己的嫌疑犯身上，而後者握槍的右手──他剛才竟然沒有查覺對方身上藏有槍支──無力地垂落在身側，頸項扭曲成難以置信的弧度，身下噴濺了一地的血跡。  
他不自主地攤坐在地，恐懼如同數以千計的細蛇順著小腿蜿蜒而上，纏綁住他的四肢讓他動彈不得。而前一秒還在低聲咆哮的黑狼此刻抬起了頭，那雙難以辨識情緒的冰藍瞳孔如今正一瞬也不瞬地瞪視著他。

黑狼走下那個早已死透的男人，如同帝王巡視領地一般抬起牠尊貴的前腳，在他周圍緩慢地繞行一圈，彷彿在謹慎評估對手的份量與斤兩。

依照慣例，雷斯垂德在值勤的時候身上並沒有配槍，而這屹立逾一百八十年的傳統並不能擔保他的任何安全──除非莎莉前一晚暫放在他這的泰瑟電擊槍還有能夠發揮餘地的空間。  
他咬著牙忍住恐懼，雙眼直視著黑狼，右手緩緩移到腰後，準確地握住那把唯一能夠保命的護身符──謝天謝地，黑狼不懂得使用槍支遠距離攻擊──然後迅速掏出、

所有他能夠自衛的舉動全部到此為止。

比他所能反應的時間更加短暫，那匹大型動物在他掏出武器的同時一躍而上，張口就將電擊槍一咬甩得老遠，黑狼迅即而巧妙地用四肢將他壓制在地，冰藍眼瞳近在咫尺，牠張口，露出兩排森白的利齒──上頭卡著依稀可辨的些許肉沫與腥紅──猛然低頭、

探長下意識地閉上雙眼，等待不過幾瞬的劇痛與喪生。事實上，根本沒有足夠的時間能夠哀悼自己的境遇，也沒有什麼傳說中的人生跑馬燈，他只來得及深吸一口氣，用力咬牙──

下一刻，一陣濡濕柔軟由下巴蔓延到眉間。  
他錯愕地睜眼──這在當時並非明智之舉──旋即右眼也被黑狼舔拭而過，他用力眨了眨眼，查覺前一刻危及他生命的黑狼正順著他撐起上半身的動作後退，走下他的身軀。

 

當所有的感官恢復知覺，他才發現自己的腹部濡濕而異常黏膩，他低頭，謹慎地思慮沾染大片血跡的襯衫──事實上，他並沒有受到傷害，那麼流血的是、

 

那匹狼正注視著他。  
彷彿在等待他詢問的視線，牠示意一般地抬起自己的左前肢，顯露出染血的腹部。

雷斯垂德瞬間意識到黑狼在奪取自己電擊槍的期間是拖著中槍的身體行動，然而那樣迅即而毫無哀鳴的俐落卻絲毫不若一般的動物，牠上前撲倒自己是因為看穿了自己妄想攻擊的意圖，一如牠毫不猶豫地撕咬前一個拿著槍口正對牠的嫌犯。

他不確定現在的動物是否有足夠的智商判斷手槍與電擊槍所帶來的威脅，但眼前的黑狼以那樣帶有洞悉一切的眼瞳注視他時，他不由自主地相信，牠確實明白自己在做什麼。  
那麼剩下的問題是，為什麼自己眼下還活著。

不，不完全是因為黑狼中槍的緣故，以牠方才迅即的動作與蠻力，的確有足夠的機會咬斷自己的喉嚨，然而牠所做的卻只是甩開了電擊槍──然後舔了自己？  
那種親暱已極的信任隨著狼將自己受傷的腹部袒露在他眼前的舉動透現而出。

牠的意思很明顯，牠沒有敵意。

雷斯垂德褶皺起眉心，看著那匹失血愈來愈多的犬型動物硬著氣不吭一聲地沉默，那種冷硬派的傲氣有種莫名刺目的眼熟意味──尤其那雙冰藍瞳眸的謹慎思量更是像極了、  
不，那個人必然會以此深受侮辱的比喻而剝下手套扔在他面前。

 

雷斯垂德抹了抹臉，也抹掉那個毫無根據的想像。他直覺從衣袋裡掏出手機，打算撥電話給──誰？

警察？──他自己就是，而且這個轄區不歸他管。  
動物管理局？──有這種單位嗎？  
醫院？──等等獸醫院才對吧、

 

對，獸醫院！正打算按下查號台按鍵的舉動被驟然上前的黑狼一掌拍開，深色機殼立時被不平坦的柏油路刮出幾道深痕，雷斯垂德無奈地閉了閉眼，壓下火氣。

不要跟畜牲計較，不要跟一隻會要你命的畜牲計較，不要跟一隻會要你命但現在重傷需要你幫忙的畜牲計較。

默念三遍自我平復心緒，雷斯垂德攤開雙手，自暴自棄地對牠說話。

「所以，你想要怎麼樣？」

黑狼甩了甩尾巴，柔軟的細毛拂過銀髮探長的大腿，轉身朝前走去。踏了兩步查覺身後的人沒有跟上，回過頭，低低嗚了一聲。

還在心疼跟了自己好些年月的夥伴，雷斯垂德彎身撿起了手機，大踏步跟上了莫名其妙的動物，將死因莫名其妙的嫌疑犯留在現場，打算晚些時候用公用電話通知下屬來善後。

 

那匹狼──雷斯垂德再三確定自己不是在作夢，倫敦街頭真的有狼！  
──逕自快走到定位，回頭又對著他吠了幾聲，他頓了頓，看見黑狼靠坐在自己稍早停放的車門邊，挺直脊梁，冰藍雙瞳帶著野性與警戒。

到底為什麼這匹狼的舉動如此詭異──卻彷彿對他如此熟悉？

他走上前，掏出車鑰匙開鎖，拉開了駕駛座的大門，黑狼即刻竄入後座，由椅背中間探出頭，他彷彿都能從那雙眼瞳裡看見何不發車的催促。

在經歷了整晚毫無理由的突發事件之後，雷斯垂德佩服自己在被黑狼擦撞同時仍能穩住身形不動如山。

他坐進了駕駛座，倒車迴轉的過程中透過後照鏡看見他的乘客已轉過身仰躺在椅墊上，閉目養息。

 

「相當規矩，嗯？」  
『這是作為對閣下寬容的報答。』


	2. Chapter 2

他平穩地倒車入庫。  
打開後側車門，黑狼似乎睡熟了，已乾涸的血跡在腹部凝結成黑褐色的汙漬。

他伸出雙手，下意識地將如此溫馴的動物抱起，觸碰到冷涼軀體的那一刻，雷斯垂德心頭突噔跳了一下，意識到黑狼在方才的路途中仍在不斷失血。  
他吃力地抱起了黑狼，奮力走上樓去，將懷中的動物暫放在客廳的踏腳墊上，然後取來了急救箱，檢視牠的傷勢。

似乎只是擦傷，並沒有傷及要害，然而那樣滿腹的失血的確讓人心神不寧。  
雷斯垂德看著已自行止血的傷口遲緩地思考，然後慢半拍地想起得先幫忙清理傷口。

方才抱狼上樓的力氣或許是瞬間的腎上腺素激發，由地上抱起重物也難以施力，想了想，探長決定將踏腳墊一路拖行到浴室門口，再奮力將黑狼抱入淋浴間。  
溫熱的清水讓黑狼睜開了眼瞳，牠望著雷斯垂德正用蓮蓬頭清洗自己染血的傷口，微微側翻幾度，坦露出整個腹部。

雷斯垂德仔細地沖洗乾淨後，將大浴巾蓋上自動抖掉滿身溫水的犬型動物上，略略擦乾了溼潤下垂的毛髮。

「好吧，男孩，現在來看看你的傷勢。」

掏出了藥水與繃帶，銀髮探長只能憑藉基礎的知識經驗簡單的消毒，然後一邊纏繞著繃帶，一邊無奈抱怨：「我只處理過人類的槍傷，你自己不去醫院就給我堅強點。」說著，拍了拍那厚實的背脊。  
黑狼低嗚一聲，聽來幾乎滿腹委屈。

這樣的情況荒謬到他都要生出一點笑意，原來受了傷的狼仿佛剪了翅的鷹，沒什麼了不起。

 

處理完傷勢，雷斯垂德伸了伸懶腰，將黑狼安置在客廳，然後去洗了熱水澡。

 

氤氳暈白的熱氣帶走了整日的疲憊與思考，今日如同貝克特筆下現實錯置的荒誕不確定性那樣滑稽，或許如今什麼嫌犯什麼槍傷或什麼狼都出於對恐懼與重大壓力保持緘默而誘發的無限狂想，睡一覺，明天依舊夕陽無限好。

銀髮探長換上了睡衣，走入臥房──謹慎地落了鎖──然後滑入被中入睡。

 

『恕我直言，閣下的決定相當瘋狂。』  
「容我提醒，閣下的言辭欠缺考慮。」

 

他是被冷醒的。

不注意讓棉被滑落床下，他蜷縮起身軀瑟縮著如不經意被敲擊的金屬湯匙長柄般顫動。

雷斯垂德終於在自己被凍結之前皤然覺悟，不情不願地起身將窗戶關上。

他扣起鎖，看著自己映照在玻璃窗上的倒影，腦海裡浮現今晚意外出現的房客──他沒有照顧動物的經驗，再加上牠又受了槍傷──  
他走近衣櫃，將久未使用的毛毯取出。

 

拉開房門的剎那，他湊近門縫探看情況──再怎麼說，外頭還是高危險性的動物──黑狼捲起身軀，將頭埋在腹部與後腿之間，似乎早已熟睡。

他輕手輕腳地走出門，將毛毯蓋在黑狼身上。

 

彷彿被瞬間驚動，牠迅速抬起頭看了他一眼，又趴回原位蹭了蹭厚軟的毛毯。

雷斯垂德穩住了原先倒退幾步的身體重心，頓了一下，蹲下身將毯子拉地更加平整。

看著再度闔眼的溫馴動物，他忽然之間有些理解──或許這並不是一頭野生的狼，那對人類親暱不設防的態度似乎經過長期馴養，然而、

或許現在妄加推斷也還言之過早，畢竟如今安然躺臥的動物可曾輕易咬死過成年人。

 

雷斯垂德站起身，若有所思地步行回房。

 

「本性難移。」  
『那是沒有惡意的一種體現。』

○

 

這又是他第幾次懷疑黑狼並不單純？

當他走入客廳，早已恢復體力的黑狼正站挺著前肢，低下頭，看著《泰晤士報》的頭條新聞，如果連他毫無掩飾的步伐音量都沒有如同前一晚那樣驚動牠的話，那麼黑狼的確看得相當專注。

現在已經沒有什麼能夠讓他驚詫了。即便是夏洛克突然和安德森稱兄道弟──或許後者還真的有可能發生，他已然見識過諮詢偵探為了達成搜尋線索的目的不惜一切。

雷斯垂德打開有些老舊的冰箱，取出冷凍火腿放置在塑膠盤中，接著將塑膠盤移至黑狼的左前肢旁──牠正努力避免由半開玻璃窗吹入的冷風將報紙呼嘯地滿天飛躍而把前肢盡可能地壓在適當的位置。

他並沒有準備多少食物──考量到沒有家庭後他在家貧瘠的用餐次數──雷斯垂德由衣架上取下灰長大衣，心裡琢磨著下班後去一趟超市。

他不是沒有考量過將黑狼交給其他機構處理，但是黑狼自我防衛的舉動很有可能導致牠被立時撲殺──雷斯垂德停下了正要踏出門的腳步，回頭看了一眼絲毫不受外界干擾的動物雕像──如此靈敏的黑狼，他終究不忍心看見牠染血的結局。

 

他走下樓，坐進車內。  
即使說起來有些牽強，算起來，牠仍然算是救過他。

否則探出牆角的霎那，就換成是他被嫌犯當場槍殺。

『念情可不是什麼優點。』  
「閣下顯然不介意有個不體面的死法。」

 

後來他完全忽略了《泰晤士報》的下落，當他一度被諮詢偵探過長大衣迴身帶起的旋風轉得七葷八素後，很難再要求他記得什麼日常小細節。

他毫無思索地將生豬腿肉放在同樣的塑膠盤內敬奉給同樣尊貴的房客，一邊慣性地在電視機前盤坐，將所有的嫌犯照片與線索按自己腦內的分類排列成形。

離奇死亡的父親、行蹤不明的母親、被反鎖的寢室、還有前一晚在街口徘徊的異鄉人，對了，那個鄰居那時脫口而出的話──

 

啪、灰掌以雷霆萬鈞的氣勢在黑白照片上堂然蓋下自己的指印，雷斯垂德錯愕地抬眼，發現他的房客毫無顧忌地將照片中燦然微笑的金髮女孩臉上塗抹油漬。

「嘿，你到底在幹嘛！」

勃發的怒氣在見到黑狼慢晃晃地移開指掌後轉為深沉的無力，他到底要多疲憊才會忘了和動物計較不過是白費力氣。

謹慎地將其他照片收攏，放回了檔案夾，雷斯垂德放棄在家進行自己的私人推演，打算起身進浴室洗個熱水澡。

 

然後，他就目睹了整個案發經過──  
兩分鐘前還在擾亂自己辦案的犬型動物就這麼慢條斯理地走進浴室，尾巴一甩掩上了門，三分鐘後，浴室裡傳來熟悉的沖水聲。

 

他的腦袋在那瞬間完全當機，就這麼看著浴室門再度開啟，黑狼悠然自得地走出來，經過自己腳邊時，甚至順勢蹭了蹭他的大腿。

他發現，他今早出門時絲毫沒有考慮過動物會有的衛生問題，但是、他大踏步進浴室內一看，馬桶沒有任何髒汙的痕跡，地板也乾淨如昔。  
這真的是特別被訓練過才會有的舉動吧？

 

雷斯垂德征愣地看著他的房客蜷縮起身體，將尾巴無趣地輕微擺動，有些百感交集。

「你到底過的都是什麼日子啊。」

他喃喃地念著，也不指望黑狼會有別的回應。


	3. Chapter 3

他睡得並不安穩。  
翻了身，被毛髮撓搔地麻癢了起來，雷斯垂德無意識地伸長了手，將溫暖的物體擁進懷裡。

陽光下的沙灘，綠意盎然的棕梠樹，夏季的海風開闊爽朗帶著一點鹹味。

紅髮的美艷少婦正趴在他的胸口畫圈，沿著肌理往下親暱地細吻，修長纖白的長指拂過下腹，貼著肌膚緩緩探入底褲，順著濃密的毛髮捲曲纏繞，輕巧地滑過囊袋，然後握住了他，緩緩扣合。

他的背緊繃地拱成了弓，用自己最敏感的皮膚去感受由包覆的雙手改為濕膩柔軟的刺激，他的意識在半空之中凝成了一條線，被兩頭緊扯著無限延伸。

他仰起頭，意識線被更加賣力地拉扯，再多一點、再深一點、再快一點──

雷斯垂德猛然轉醒！

他一把推開了趴伏在身上的大型動物，跳起身衝進了浴室。

並非總是每個早晨都如此匆忙，然而今日一如往常的生理反應在家有外客的情形下分外讓人著腦，雷斯垂德用冒汗的額頭抵著冰冷的磁磚深深吐息，目不轉睛地盯著蓄勢待發的自己。  
最近工作壓力大到有一段日子沒有抒發，而眼下回床上也睡不著，那麼橫豎──

閉起眼，扯下底褲，他包握住自己，快速而激烈地來回抽動。

別再去想最後一刻跳轉的場景裡，跪坐在地的大眼波霸美女突然變成了黑髮紳士的寫實畫面。

他根本就瘋了吧！情慾來得如此迅速，他悶哼一聲。

雷斯垂德扭開水龍頭，讓體液隨著清水流入下水道。他抬起頭，眼角餘光發現半掩的門外興味盎然的眼光。  
黑狼正側著頭，對他正在進行的事感到好奇或、趣味。

上帝！他一臉羞憤地大力關上門，金屬把手一度晃動得十分劇烈。

 

『那是一段值得懷念的日子。』  
「我誠懇地建議閣下最好不要試圖再敘述一次經過，為了你今晚的睡眠品質著想。」  
『你知道，葛利格，我完全不介意提醒你當時有多麼的秀色可餐。』公務員舔著唇。

　　☂

雷斯垂德用頭敲上了的辦公桌，冰冷的玻璃桌面讓他的呼息染上一片白濛，而那完全無助於他不去回想自己的失態。

他原本沒有別的意思，然而夢境或許終究是一種相當深層的需求渴望，坦白說，他實際上真的被自己嚇到了，關於那些亂七八糟的想望。

「老大，怪胎又來了。」莎莉從敞開的門邊彎身探頭，毫不費心去掩飾話語裡需要通報的不情不願。

他的下屬不只一次提過他們能夠獨當一面，而雷斯垂德總得費盡唇舌地說服他們迫在眉睫的下一條人命禁不起他們用自尊浪費時機。

他們沒有真的那麼愛惜臉面，他們只是擔憂信任警政體系以外的人員將會出現的差池（如果他就是兇手呢？）而諮詢偵探超乎常人的表現卻只更加深了他們的疑慮。

雷斯垂德知道他們正用一種毫不公平的態度在對待諮詢偵探，借用了他的智慧卻沒有給他應有的尊重，但他仍然相信自己總有一天會說服他們：夏洛克更樂於解謎而非製造謎題，雖然他腦袋運轉的速度快速而驚人，但他仍然擁有最基本的正義與公理。

 

「雷斯垂德，立刻發通緝令，快，那個女兒！」

如同旋風般來了又走，夏洛克匆忙的腳步在其他人心裡似乎烙下深重的痕跡，雷斯垂德對下屬不滿的眼神視而不見，從辦公桌上準確抽出正在思考的案情檔案夾。

「女兒、女兒，找到了！羅娜‧索林森！」將目標者迅速抽出，遞交給巡佐的那刻，雷斯垂德遲疑了一會，接著吩咐下屬重新彩印照片發布通緝令。

他將照片收進了下層專門放置雜用品的抽屜，將金髮耀眼美麗女孩臉上的大大腳印塵封在記憶裡。

　　☂

他已經開始習慣回家有誰等門的日子，也習慣回家的時候，看見黑狼盯著電視螢幕裡熱血的足球比賽滿臉無奈──或是滿臉興味？

一開始是在他趕著出門的時候，發覺他的房客將早已翻閱過的報紙推至一旁，充滿期待地盯著電視。

或許讓牠悶在家裡的確是有些無聊了吧？雷斯垂德想也不想就打開了電視，並順手將遙控器放回餐桌上，走過黑狼身旁時順勢摸摸牠的頭。

「享受一下比賽的熱血吧！」然後，就將激情的叫嚷聲與他古怪的房客一併留在身後那道門裡，匆匆滑入駕駛座，駛向蘇格蘭場。

他的生活漸漸達成一種異於往日的平衡，有時候是習慣性多印一張被指掌拍黑的照片，有時候是比諮詢偵探搶先一步指出嫌疑犯，有時後天氣無預警地轉冷時，他的身旁會多出溫暖的體溫。  
諮詢偵探或許是查覺到他生活形態的轉變。

從初始的「我很驚訝，雷斯垂德，原來你活了這麼長久的歲月後，終於開始學會使用你過去荒廢的腦細胞。」到盯著他外衣上些許黑毛時的困惑神態，都絲毫沒有影響他的心情。

他的作息開始規律，就像是因為養育著誰而重新多了一種使命感，當太晚回家時，黑狼會睜著眼坐在玄關等待，然後他就會因為忘了準備對方的晚餐而感到罪惡。

一點改變一點平衡，織成他的生活萬縷，他的住所開始有了生氣。

其實他不是覺得之前自己過得不好，而是覺得現在的自己過得更好。他學會了和黑狼分享一些生活的體悟，並不是抱怨，而是一種抒發。

說話其實就是重新整理自己思緒的過程，他總是盤腿坐在地上，開一瓶海尼根，喝了幾口後，就著凝結水珠的冰冷瓶身碰觸黑狼的臉龐。

「乾杯。」他微笑著，仰頭又喝了一大口。

他的房客從來沒有躲避他的任何碰觸，甚至動一下也沒有，彷彿是早已洞悉他所有舉動。

有時候，他陰鬱地灌完了一打海尼根，醉倒在沙發邊時，隔日醒來，會發現黑狼蜷縮在他的腹側，溫暖的軀體熨貼著他。

「嘿，謝謝。」

他輕聲道謝，搖搖晃晃地起身，準備再渡過另一個明天。

有時候，他會趁著夜黑風高，載著他的房客到附近的公園，讓黑狼跑跳亂竄地活動筋骨，這時候黑狼總是習慣在繞行完公園一圈後，無預警地撲倒他，用舌頭舔過他的臉。

他笑著，仰面看著萬里無雲的夜空，看見繁星閃爍。

 

那一晚，他還記得，他將焦距由滿夜星空拉回到佔據自己視野的黑狼時，由對方專注的冰藍眼眸中看見了自己全然放鬆的神態，那一瞬間，有些什麼就這麼由身體底層竄了出來，他幾乎是毫無思考地就將剎那之間猛然成形的困惑逸成嘆息。

「我常常在想，我是為了想要的世界而奮鬥？是為了存在的世界而奮鬥？還是為了即將要改變的世界而奮鬥呢？」

相處的一個月以來，他的自言自語已是一種常態，黑狼回答不了他，但他相信，對方總是專注地聽入耳裡。

很有趣，這真的很有趣，他哪裡來的篤定自己也不清楚，不過或許正是因為認知到有誰專心地傾聽，所以他坦然地掏心掏肺，傾訴地毫無顧慮，不用擔心突然被打斷，也不需要那些空泛的安慰。他伸手，摟過了黑狼的頸項，用臉頰親暱地蹭了蹭牠。

 

「嘿，有你在真好。」

就像是終於對自己承認他還是更習慣於有誰陪的生活，也像是終於認可了黑狼成為了自己生活的一部份，他在開車回家的路途上盤算著，或許該給他的房客買些適合的軟墊，或許找一天帶牠去口風緊的私人醫院檢查什麼的。

然後，隔天，黑狼就消失了，從他的住所，從他的生活，消失得無影無蹤。


	4. Chapter 4

「老大，蘿莉‧瓊斯的資料。」

發覺對方正呆愣地看著現場蒐證的照片，捲髮巡佐提高了音量。

「老大，老大、」

「抱、抱歉，你說？」他一不注意讓交疊的雙腳由桌面上摔落，整個身軀用力前傾，腦袋只差幾英吋就磕上堅硬的桌角。驚心動魄的一瞬間。

「蘿莉‧瓊斯。」

捲髮巡佐翻著白眼，沒好氣地重複一次：「老大，你還好嗎？整個早上你已經走神三次了。」巡佐遞出了恰到好處的關心，落在上司與下屬的安全範圍以內。

「不，我只是、不太習慣。」

雷斯垂德揮著手像在揮散不著邊際的善意詢問，而後彷彿是倏然間憶起什麼的停頓，如同筆直流利的書寫線條在某個部份驟然凌亂般顯眼而突兀。

習慣，他咀嚼著這個詞，又是什麼時候養成的習慣呢？看著毫無痕跡的照片，探長由喉間壓抑著慣然的嘆息。

那些宛如綠洲的記憶，或許終究會在轉身之後成為荒漠的一部份。

黑狼離開他家已經過了兩個月，然而他還是無法遏止自己在固定時間準時回家，就為了看到曾經候在門邊的身影。

彷彿遵循著一樣的儀式，所有的過往都不曾被改變，於是黑狼總有一天會在家裡的某個點若無其事地出現，若無其事地繼續生活。  
不過事實上，終究沒有什麼是不會改變的吧。

 

那個古怪的房客就這麼堂而皇之地闖入他的生活，在他的領地裡打擾了一個月，直到他與牠培養出固定的默契與習慣之後，又那麼突然地消失。  
如此任性地來去自如，也絲毫不顧慮一下被留下來的人心裡有什麼感受。

憤然地用拳頭敲了下桌子，沉悶的撞擊聲在寂靜的辦公室裡迴盪，探長回過神來，拉回注意力看著下屬遞交的家庭女教師的身家資料。

 

「晚上好，雷斯垂德探長。」  
毫無意外的優雅語調在毫無意外的時間與地點響起時，他幾乎是無可奈何地放下了資料夾，抬起頭露出公事公辦的微笑。

「晚上好，福爾摩斯先生。有什麼我能為您做的嗎？」

兩個月以來公務員先生造訪的次數提高了，前幾次都出現在夏洛克鬧出事件之後，不快不慢地由那臺尊貴的轎車中踏出自己從容不迫的步伐，站定在世界上唯一的諮詢偵探面前，倚著傘，和坐在醫護車旁披著橘紅毯子的弟弟一來一往地交鋒。

他從不介入這對麻煩兄弟的家務事，不過仍然可以從夏洛克偶爾的抱怨中聽出端倪。

而最近諮詢偵探更像是找到了公務員的痛處，總是在邁可羅夫特揉著眉心要求他不再介入某些特定案件（特別是夏洛克明顯受到傷害的那幾件）的同時，用著涼薄的語調反擊。  
「那麼，既然如此，在你那令人困擾的毛絨絨的小毛病之後，我親愛的哥哥，請別再把我拿來當做你虛偽的藉口。」

而這時候，公務員總會渾身僵直，克制自己不對揚長而去的偵探用他精巧而複雜的句式反擊。從他微微扭曲的唇角可以看出公務員具有多大的意志力。  
夏洛克不夠了解人心，即使他的哥哥別有目的，也至少不會在他重傷的時候打他的主意，尤其當邁可羅夫特在看到骨折的弟弟之後所散發而出的低氣壓，就足以讓整條醫院長廊滑動的擔架床全數凍結。

不過比起先前幾宗牽扯到國際緝毒組織的案件，最近的倫敦並沒有什麼重大事故，自己也有好一段時間沒去關心那根本還沒長大的任性顧問，那麼在那之後連續幾次到來的邁可羅夫特（總轉著他不離身的傘，看著玻璃門外漫不經心地說著偶爾想來視察警官的工作）到底居心何在，自己的確參不透。

他抿起唇，等待對手打出或許是關鍵的第三張牌。

「請別拘束，我親愛的探長。鑒於前幾次要求您勞師動眾的確有些不合時宜，請讓我補上我的歉意。」公務員伸手探進西裝內襯，取出平整密封的長形信封，放到雷斯垂德桌上。  
「什麼？簽了大英政府姓名的空白支票？」

他半開玩笑地隨口胡說，藉此沖淡眼下詭異的談話氣氛。大多時候，政治家在他面前只是個過度關切弟弟並充滿保護慾的兄長，而比起老是擺著姿態打官腔的公務員，雷斯垂德與前者相處來得更自在一些。

而說到後者，則要提起他們稱不上愉快的初次見面，雖然如今他已經能拿那個支票做為玩笑。

 

那時候，剛戒掉毒癮的諮詢偵探兩三周來都在自己身邊竄來竄去，幫著蘇格蘭場破獲接連幾場可疑的兇案，自己有時也半睜著眼，默不作聲地任由夏洛克摸去自己的警官證，打著名號去詢問受害者的家屬。

那時候，莎莉面色不善地苦勸他不要隨意相信陌生人，但是他正面直視過夏洛克的眼睛，那裡只有一片波濤不興的海面，專注而冷漠。  
或許夏洛克不是他們任一邊的人，他就彷彿站在兩棟大廈頂樓互相繫鎖的鋼絲正中間，平穩淡定，他的視線與垂吊的鋼絲垂直，直視著海平面上的太陽，見它日升，見它日落。

 

偶爾他會守在善與惡的天秤旁，冷眼看著每個人心臟的重量。與瑪特羽毛相較之後的任何結果，對他來說都一樣。  
他的眼裡只有如何破解謎題，不論結果，只是正好破解謎題是蘇格蘭場的需要。

他相信的不是夏洛克，他相信的是真理，然而矛盾的是，他認為夏洛克說出口的總是真理。  
禍福相依，在你迎來一場福禍不定的人物後，相關的福禍將會不請自來。

 

『晚上好，警官。』

「晚上好，先生。」

 

他在提款機前看著自己的名字出現在螢幕上時，還以為連日來的跟監已經足以讓他喪失神智，下一秒，就被敞開的車門與有禮卻強壯的男人脅迫著上車。  
然後，就被載到這個地下車庫的陰暗角落。

許多年以後，與同樣堅毅的阿富汗軍醫把酒言歡的同時，說起公務員的手段，只讓後來釋懷的雷斯垂德消遣一句故技重施。  
然而當時，情況並非如此和樂。

他挺起背脊，縮小腹，雙眼直視來者不善的黑衣男人與他的黑傘，等待對方發球。

『請容我如此唐突，尊夫人出遠門了？或者她打定主意不再整理家務？』那個男人看了他一眼，隨即垂下眼自懷裡掏出支票簿，漫不經心地隨口提問，卻彷彿是發出兩支箭矢無比精準地釘住他的雙腳，他動彈不得。

「不勞費心，親愛的先生。請問有什麼我能幫忙的？」雷斯垂德在被提起妻子的時候，身體僵硬又沉重地如同四肢被綁上石塊，談判時首先要動搖對方的心志，他明知這一點，卻忍不住動了火氣，在對方有意無意地暗示他對自己岌岌可危的婚姻狀況瞭如指掌的情況下。

『夏洛克。』拿著傘的男人依舊沒有看他，只是提筆在支票簿上寫下了好幾個零，七、或八？

他不知道那個小夥子到底惹上了什麼麻煩事，也跟他沒有關係，不過男人意欲為何的舉動他卻很熟悉。

「不管那個男孩曾經惹上了什麼，都不是蘇格蘭場的責任。我不管他到底和閣下結了什麼樑子，不過我衷心建議您最好不要做出您打算做的任何舉動，那只會降低我們彼此的格調。」

雷斯垂德沉著聲，看著男人停頓了撕下一半的支票動作，將支票簿收進口袋，抬眼後的笑容興味盎然。

他在那一刻突然感到身心俱疲，懶得再彼此試探。

「你早就知道我會拒絕，不必表現出虛偽的驚訝用來滿足警務人員因為顯示出自己清廉的正義而感到自滿，如此一來，你就能同時達到足夠的威嚇且不必真的付出代價。  
在過去，我經歷過許多次同樣的陣仗，而那些我都全數拒絕了。根據先前的言論你顯然調查過我的過往，那麼你早已預料到這一次也不會例外。

你需要一個開頭來和我談論夏洛克，因為對方拒絕收賄而表現出驚訝與敬佩的改正態度也是一種恩威並施並迅速建立交情的手段。  
我承認閣下足以媲美柯林‧弗斯的演技，不過讓我們速戰速決吧，說明你的來意。」

他集中精神，快速地表示自己的立場：「另外，我說，夏洛克和蘇格蘭場沒有關係，那是因為蘇格蘭場名義上不可能真的去聘請一般人作為諮詢偵探。但他的確是我隊裡的一員，護他周全是團隊最基本的責任。如果你夠明智，就會知道任何有關對他不利的舉動我都不會接受。」

雷斯垂德以極快的語速重申自己堅定不移的立場，同時一針見血地表明對方的意圖，這在談判之中通常有效，總能幫他迅速取得先機。

 

然而這一次，他卻料錯了。

那個男人仍然不動聲色地微笑。事實上，如果他以為情況到此為止，那他當時的確天真，那個男人僅只是輕鬆走近他，低聲耳語。

『亞曼達已經簽了。』

在他僵直身體的那刻，男人將手中的名片塞入他胸前的口袋。『我假設，你需要這個。』

接著，那個男人從他身旁從容優雅地錯身走過，帶著他神秘的黑傘。

雷斯垂德瞬間眼前一黑，他踉蹌地顫了一下，不再如方才僵直挺立的大理石雕像。

他深吸口氣穩住心緒，掏出放在胸口的名片，那是專門打婚姻官司的名律師琳達的名片，而在名片後方，則是用鉛筆寫下的一串電話與邁可羅夫特的花體簽名。

『幸會，探長，我弟弟承蒙你照顧了。』

他抬起頭，那個賣弄神祕的男人卻早已消失在黑暗之中。


	5. Chapter 5

之後的事，就是在一連串的官司與夏洛克之間打轉。

當然再見到為夏洛克的重傷而陰鬱森冷的邁可羅夫特後，他沒再為第一次初見翻什麼舊帳，兩個人之間只維持著不熱不冷的寒暄。  
硬要說的連結，就只有夏洛克又不規矩的時候他不得不撥的電話通知，幸而這並非常見，鑒於夏洛克並非每個案件都願意插手。如果不考慮夏洛克所願意插手的那些案件都特別凶險的話，其實他與邁可羅夫特並沒有什麼來往的機會。

所以令他困惑的是，公務員在近兩個月裡幾次造訪的殷勤。他其實意外在他們沒有多少的相處時間裡，他哪一點值得公務員另眼相待？  
拉回思緒，他翻到泛著香氣的厚實信封背面，困惑地看了一眼公務員，對方做出了請隨意處置的手勢。

他打開信封，拿出那張輕薄的紙張，在看到眼熟樣式的那刻，心臟的血液彷彿就在耳邊流竄扳撞擊著耳膜。

「英超聯賽的門票！阿森納對曼聯，酋長球場最好的位子！」  
「你怎麼拿到的？」雷斯垂德猛然站起身，瞪著眼前彷彿將自己的驚訝當成享受的公務員。  
那是有錢也買不到的絕佳座位，他原先還以為自己一輩子也沒機會坐在那裏看球賽。

「敝人正好有位朋友願意出讓。」  
邁可羅夫特微微欠了欠身，「請問，在下是否有這個榮幸邀請蘇格蘭場辛勞的雷斯垂德探長與在下一同觀賞？不，請別多慮。這只是一場表達謝意的邀請。」

公務員抿著唇，努力克制自己看見探長在良心與欲望之中來回掙扎的模樣而不露出笑意。  
然而，在幾經來回變換表情的堅毅臉龐上，最終還是出現了遺憾的神情。

他的心裡響起了警鐘，在雷斯垂德要出口拒絕的當頭低聲說道：「雷斯垂德，你想知道牠的下落嗎？」

什麼？還沒回過神來就被居高臨下的公務員逼得往後退了一步，雷斯垂德抵著牆壁，倏然聯想到自己心心念念的那隻黑狼。

「你知道什麼？」  
探長很快就冷靜了下來，似是而非的套話也是偵訊技巧的一種，他很熟悉這套流程。

「你說呢？」邁可羅夫特勾起唇角的笑意，站直身子，「星期六早上十點，我會派車前來貴府，敬請賞光。」他微微欠了欠身，一如維多利亞時期的英國紳士。

征愣看著對方自然而然地牽起自己的手送至唇邊傾身低吻的模樣，莊重地恍若身前所站為女王陛下般誠懇多禮，雷斯垂德剎那間遺忘了呼吸的本能，他屏息著直到邁可羅夫特退出了他私人的領域。  
重新呼吸的那一刻，胸腔脹得發疼。

他攤靠在牆上急促喘息，目送公務員甩著黑傘走出他的視野，或許神態還帶著一點興高采烈？

　　☂

黑頭轎車真的準時十點整出現在他家門口，當雷斯垂德打開門的那一刻，正好看見穿著簡便的邁可羅夫特走下車。順帶一提，他還真沒看過公務員穿著西裝以外的服飾。

「呃，早安？福爾摩斯先生。」

「早，雷斯垂德。請原諒我沒有提早十分鐘到達，舍弟早上出了一點麻煩。」公務員走上台階，順手撢了撢自己袖口那看不見的灰塵。

「夏洛克又怎麼了嗎？」

雷斯垂德瞬間被對方口中的話題人物轉移注意力，順著公務員的帶領坐進了車裡。

邁可羅夫特不露情緒的眼神盯得他有些坐立難安，雷斯垂德不由自主地吞嚥了唾液，察覺喉嚨乾渴地要命。  
「你的確是他的人。」半晌，公務員轉過頭，拾起腳邊的傘輕敲駕駛座側邊，示意司機發車。

「什麼？」  
他的困惑很快就被別的事物引開了注意，當汽車開到令人眼熟的區段時，他不禁興奮地弓起了背脊，能夠看到夢寐以求的賽事很快就抵銷了前夜掙扎難眠的抑鬱心境，他懷抱著有些複雜的感慨，最後決定寬容地安慰自己這也是照顧夏洛克的一點回報。

雖然他並不是為了得到回報才照顧夏洛克，不過當其家屬提出善意的報答時，拒絕什麼的也太過矯情，就像是他最終還是收下黛安娜的媽媽送來的甜甜圈一樣。

　　☂

 

而在開場後一個小時，他就完全忘記了那些顧慮那些感慨。

「上帝，射門得分！」雷斯垂德禁不住跳了起來，與兩旁鄰近但有些距離的觀眾一樣熱血歡呼。  
探長轉過頭滿腹興奮地用力搖著公務員的手，「邁可羅夫特你看到剛剛那個射門了嗎？那個角度真的是空前絕後！」在滿場血液與張力奔放的氣氛籠罩之下，自然而然地，對方那個複雜拗口又無與倫比的名字就這麼滑了出來，在兩個人之間搭起了善意的橋梁。

「我看到了。西奧‧瓦科特又完成了帽子戲法，精彩度更勝於二○一○年世界盃外圍賽作客對克羅埃西亞的那場賽事。」  
公務員鎮定地直視場中，流利地稱讚令探長振奮已極的中鋒球員，然而握著傘的右手卻恍似有著用力到發白的跡象。

那不是錯覺，雷斯垂德滿臉笑意地用肩頭輕輕撞擊了友伴，得到對方一個沉穩得體而私密的微笑。  
那一刻，有著良好家教而忍住跳起來歡呼衝動的正經公務員，搏得了探長大部分的好感。

 

比賽結束得令人志得意滿，探長偕同公務員走出場外時，毫不意外看見眼熟的黑頭車輛。

「好。」雷斯垂德驟然說出了回答，讓意外的邁可羅夫特停下了腳步。

「不是要去吃飯嗎？我說好。」

鑒於前幾次公務員在不對的場合與不對的時間提出的淡然邀請，在應付完公務員對他本周工作的好奇心之後，緊接在後說是要補償自己耗費的工作時間於是邀請了晚餐的飯局，都讓筋疲力盡的探長在驚詫之下下意識地拒絕了，然而剛才對方在場中那種貼近平常人的表現卻讓雷斯垂德卸下了心防。那一瞬間，克制的邁可羅夫特甚至有些可愛。

「那是我的榮幸，探長。」  
公務員欠了欠身，隨後像是發現自己為了配合場合穿著的輕便Ｔ恤與牛仔褲在做這個動作時顯得相當滑稽，他僵了一瞬，接著就因為探長拍打在背部的力道而微彎了身軀。

「別鬧了，邁可羅夫特，你不會是第一次穿這種休閒服吧？」  
雷斯垂德在發覺掌下的軀體再度僵硬的時候一愣，笑開了一口白牙。

「那真的是我的榮幸，福爾摩斯先生。」  
故意學著對方叫喚自己職稱時那種莊重語調，並如期得到對方幾近不悅的回視，雷斯垂德笑著坐進了公務員已打開車門的後座，向對方招了招手。

「邁可羅夫特。」  
公務員在坐進車內時下意識地糾正對方，在下一瞬察覺到雷斯垂德意料之中的微笑神態時，不禁惱怒地撇過頭去，彷彿在懊惱自己今日的失態。

雷斯垂德看著轉過頭去的公務員，他的心裡原先有扇鎖上的門如同在這一刻被鑰匙插入旋轉，應聲而開。

邁可羅夫特今日費解的舉動在他眼裡都有著清晰明瞭的背後涵義，原先高高在上氣場強大的公務員福爾摩斯先生被雖然成年許久但內心仍纖細敏感恍若青少年的邁可羅夫特所取代。  
他笑著用左臂輕輕碰撞對方的右臂，而後者絲毫沒有任何反應。等等，他真的沒有漏聽了什麼輕哼吧？

雷斯垂德若有所覺地笑了，心情在過往毫不放鬆的場合下翱翔，他也側轉過頭，看著窗外飛逝的街道，並在愈見暗沉的墨色背景下，瞥見公務員偷偷回頭的倒影。

 

邁可羅夫特選的不是餐廳，而是隱藏在巷弄間的暈黃小餐館。

當轎車在巷口停下時，他低聲地提醒著探長到了。

雷斯垂德下車後往前走了幾步，回過頭看著他，滿臉困惑。

「請讓我來帶路，探長。」他走向前去，示意雷斯垂德一起朝著第三個巷口前進。

拐過幾個轉角，那棟毫不起眼的建築就進入眼簾了。他推開掛著營業中的店門，向在裡頭的人自然而然地打招呼。

 

「彼得。」  
「邁克。」

閒坐著看電視的長者悠然轉身，對久未見面的客人綻出微笑。

髮色近乎斑白的老者站起身，示意踏入店裡的兩人隨意落座，詢問著「想來點什麼？」的聲線在暈黃的燈光下顯得如此溫和宜人。  
「就來些你拿手的吧。」邁可羅夫特在坐定位之後闔起雙掌抵在唇邊，輕聲要求。

 

菜色看來有些普通，但確實美味。

雷斯垂德邊插起麵條，一邊轉著心思，邁可羅夫特驟然轉變的態度的確離奇，而他期望今日或許會得到對方一點尊貴的提示。

他抬起眼，看見對方慢條斯理的咀嚼食物，毫無聲響，標準而完美的用餐禮儀。  
突然福至心靈，一個真實存在的困惑從腦海裡冒出了氣泡。

「你不像是會看足球比賽的觀眾。」也不像是某支球隊的忠實觀眾。  
雷斯垂德放下手中的刀叉，用紙巾擦拭唇角。

「幾個月前我被迫看了三個多禮拜的球賽，所以有點研究。」邁可羅夫特平靜地回應。

「誰能強迫你呢？尊貴的政府先生。」

「在下官居末位，尊敬的探長先生。」邁可羅夫特正面接下了直球，不輕不重地迴避，既非故意隱瞞惹人心煩，也巧妙表示了話題到此為止。

「是啊，能弄到首席座位的公務員。」

雷斯垂德嘟囔著放過了他，知道自己往深處詢問也不過是得到更加模糊的答案。

「或許，我可以為了我的失言做出補償？」公務員也放下了刀叉，向遠處的長者微微點頭示意，而後站起身。

**Author's Note:**

> [《狼與他的靈魂》刊物資訊頁](http://likefirstmeet.weebly.com/wolf-revised.html)


End file.
